One Final Dance
by Korosai
Summary: Based A month before the Delta Episode, After May had defeated Steven May hadn't heard from Steven, not since she had beaten him. She has hardly gotten any sleep and can't think straight. Since the incidents with Kyogre My hardly leaves the house and her bonds with her friends are starting to crack. Ships: Steven x May Wally x May Brendan x May
1. Chapter 1: The Champion

"POKèMON TRAINER MAY CONQUERS THE HOENN POKèMON LEAGUE AND CLAIMS CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE"

May placed the newspaper down on top of the wooden coffee table she and her mother were sitting at. The teen looked over to her mother, who was smiling her head off, and sighed. Her mother was so very proud of her darling daughter, though deep inside she felt like she was losing contact with her sweet child. May on the other hand hadn't been able to sleep since the incidents with Kyogre and Team Aqua, she had been dissatisfied with herself since the events and tried to lose to the elite 4 to try and even it out, but since her last conversation with Sidney. . .

Two Weeks Ago. . .

POKèMON LEAGUE, SIDNEY'S ROOM

"Yo, Champ. C'mere," The male gestured May over to him. The man was wearing his casual outfit, a black suit with no under shit, purple skinny jeans and black lace-up boots. May happily obliged to Sydney's gesture and walked over to him.

"What's up? Do you want to tell me something?" The girl smiled at him, as he stood up, towering over her, he sighed and turned his chair around to lean on it.

"Champ, I feel it's about time I told 'ya 'bout the day you challenged me. I had never met someone with pure strength, that my commands were weak and I didn't know what I was doin'. It might have been about the conversation I had with Steven the night before,"

One month ago. . .

CHA-

"WAIT! What do you mean?!" May interrupted the flashback, and crossed her arms, looking at the man who stood before her.

Sydney sighed and sat back down, hugging the wooden chair he had crafted himself, years ago. "Steven told Pheobe, Glacia, Drake and I all to go easy on you so he could see you in the Champion's room," May stared at Sydney with a face of anger and sadness mixed together. He could practically hear her heart sinking right him his ears, echoing in the back of his head "Look May I told 'ya, I am sorry, I was only followin' or-"

"No, shut up. Stop talking. You held back. You didn't even try. The Elite Four is a challenge, it's supposed to test the strength and bond between trainers and their Pokémon, and you didn't even try," May shook her head staring at the man. She walked out of the room back out to the entry way and left the Pokémon League.

Present. . .

LITTLEROOT TOWN, MAY'S HOUSE.

May took one sip of her water and looked down towards the newspaper again. "You know May, You remind me of your Father. Always reading that newspaper every morning before heading to work. Barely sleep due to excitement-"

May cut off her mother in the middle of her sentence "It's not due to excitement mother. I can't sleep. That is all. Okay?" Her mother nodded and took her empty plate and May's half-eaten breakfast to the kitchen to wash up. May continued to read the paper that layed in front of her, when she heard a knock on the door. . .

To be continued . . .

Right now!

May stood up while her mother washed up the dishes. The girl walked over to the door and opened it, creating a loud squeaking noise and it allowed the outside air to swirl around the room. May was barely shocked by who stood at the door. "Well if it ain't Mr. Stone himself!" May shouted with an unamused expression. Steven smiled at the girl as the opened the door wider to allow him in. "Please let yourself in at 7 in the morning" she said sarcastically as she closed the door behing him. "What bring you here Steven?"

Steven cleared his throat and nodded "I apologise for barging in at this time of morning. I hope I didn't disturb you" May shook her head and Steven continued "May, I hope you didn't forget, but the monthly Pokémon league meeting is today, and it starts in an hour,"

May walked passed him and sat down as he finished talking, she let out a giggle. "Ah, Steven. Aren't you the same as ever? Always worrying about business and such. So professional. Really suitable for the heir of the Devon Corporation. Yes I did know it was today, I was planning to skip it. I hope that doesn't offend you,"

Steven sighed but smiled to cover up is anger "I expected as much, I have come to collect you. I hope you don't mind," May finished her water and stood up. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the male and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I guess there is no avoiding it, is there?" She sighed and walked up to the stair well, gesturing Steven to follow her. The two walked up the flight of stairs and walked into May's room which had recently been under soom re decoration. The pink walls stayed the same, she had recently purchased a Torchic doll and placed it next to her Lapras doll. The Azurill doll with the familiar smell was placed above her bed which had a shelf fairly high installed above it. "Don't mind the mess. Just grabbing a coat,"

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind," Steven said as he examined the girls room lightly. "I hope you don't mind me being in here," May froze in place as she was reaching for a jacket her father recently put up, on her highest shelf. May looked over at her colleague and attempted to hide the small blush that appeared on her face.

"Wha-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" May grabbed the jacket and walked to Steven and lightly pushed him out of her room. Steven allowed her to push him, casually walking along with the girl behind him. He couldn't help but smirk at how cute May had been acting that morning.

May stopped pushing him, and she leaned against the wall exhausted. "Are you ready to go now, May?" Steven softly asked, smiling at the winded girl. She nodded in reply, getting up and walking downstairs where her mother was watching T.V.

"Heading off now, Mother! I will be home around 5!" Her mother smiled at May and waved to her child from the couch, Steven looked at May curiously since the meeting ended at 3 pm, he wondered what appointment May could've arranged? May smiled at Steven and opened the door. "Age before beauty~" May giggled as Steven let out a sarcastic 'Ha Ha'

They both walked outside to where Brendan was waiting, near his father's lab. "Hey! May! Steven!" Brendan ran up to the two and smiled as a gesture of a kind of greeting. "I hope I am not inturrupting anything!" Brendan smirked at May as another blush formed over her face.

May punched Brendan in the shoulder, "Shut up! What do you want? Steven and I are late!"

Brendan smiled once again "Oooohh you're late, you're late, for a very important date! If you know what I mean" Once again May punched him but harder as she grabbed his ear and pulled him up to her face.

"Listen here Birch. I am so close to punching you in the stomach so hard that you end up needing surgery, now what do you want?!" Steven flicked the back of May's head as she let go of her neighbor. Brendan apologised quickly, telling May that he'll talk to her when she got back from her day out. He ran off to the lab eventually going out of sight.

Steven stared at May, in a disappointed manner. "I don't think that the tone that you used was necessary, he was just joking around. Normal for boys his age. Especially when he has a crush on a girl,"

May stared at the man with an eyebrow raised, "Eh? You don't think- No Brendan and I are friends. Anyway he deserved it, he crossed a line,"

The grey haired male smiled and looked to the sky, taking a step to the middle of Littleroot. "I don't think so, he was being a boy,"

May smiled and nodded in reply, feeling her stomach sink in regret for what she did to her neighbor. Her heart raced and she couldn't tell why. She stood next to Steven and looked up at his sparkling face. Steven looked down and smiled, he ruffled May's maple brown hair and chuckled.

"Shall we get going, May?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**_Author's Note_**

 _Sooo the first chapter went well, kinda. It kinda gave a bit of insight into the life of May and her current situation with Steven and Brendan. Whooo! Any-who I will be updating this when I feel like it, but it will definitely be at least once a week soooo, yeah. Coolio. There will be another Authors note at the end of this about the witing of the chapter_

 _BTW, I might start writing in first person as May, because it gets a bit personal, and it is hard to add certain things when you write in third. So yeah, thanks for reading I guess?_

 ** _Present. . ._**

 ** _POKèMON LEAGUE, OUTSIDE_**

The scent of beautiful flowers, the nice tune of the Taillow singing together to create that calming aura that one can only feel every so often, before snapping at how annoyingly nice it is. I was about to snap. I grew tired of this place, I don't know how many times I could come here. The first time was nice and relaxing, but that was the first time. It no longer had that relaxing aura, more like I wanted to bring out my Manetric-Which I barely used-and make every single last Taillow here, faint. I wouldn't dare take the life out of a Pokémon, after I would do that I would take them all to a Pokémon Centre, or have the PokèCentre come to me, because if I didn't. . . well we would be having a whole bunch of dead Taillow in the morning.

I looked up to he sky where I saw a Skarmory, not just any Skarmory, but his Skarmory. Its metal wings cover the very sun itself, which was annoying since I now have random flashes of light in my face. Steven guided his Skarmory down to the ground, about a few metres from me, now the sunlight was normally back in my eyes. "You aren't really going to make me go back in there, are you?" I practically pouted, putting on my contest face when I didn't win, relatively cute and slightly realistic.

Steven's expression didn't change at all, if anything he seemed dissapointed in me that I would even try that on him. His face said everything, his pale, gorgeous, sweet, lovely face. I was in a trance, a coma of emotions, if you will; I could not take my eyes off him. I felt a warm sensation in my heart, and I wasn't sure if it was the heat that was causing it or him. His soft voice kicked me out of what seemed to be a daydream, I was back to reality, back to the place I so desperately wanted to get out of. But a job I a job.

Steven and I slowly made our way inside, as we got to the entry of the tall building, he opened the door to let me through 'What a gentleman,' I can't help but think why Steven acted the way he did. Did he want to be kind and sweet? Was it all an act? Well he was raised in a rich family so I bet 100 PokèDollars that it was an act, to protect his family's pride, but he kind of hates his family-from what I know-so scratch that, it's to protect his own pride, his own title. Being Champion isn't easy, trust me, I know, I am one.

We stepped inside, I did NOT miss this place. Outside is something else, but when you get inside, it's when you really start to question your existence. The floor was its usual cream, red and purple colour. He purple outlining every part of the floor between the red and the cream. In the middle, the normal Pokèball shape, that represented Pokémon as a whole. The two Ace Trainers at the door stood there, leaning back on the door like usual. They acted like they're better than everyone else when really, they're about as good as a Magikarp who only knows Splash. They're nothing really, just two annoying cocky trainers. As we looked around the room we saw anxious trainers sitting at the tables in the bottom corners of the room. Each one of them waiting. Each one of them wanting to be champion.

Steven walked up to the Nurse standing behind the mini counter they had set up for tired trainers. He handed her his Skarmory and Aerodactyl. He smiled and nodded as she followed a doorway to, who knows where, it could be a doorway to Kalos or maybe eve Sinnoh! Steven then walked over to the nervous trainers. I was curious for what he had to say to them, so before he started speaking I ran over to the table.

"There is no reason for you all to be sitting here like you are all going to die, you are merely taking on five trainers all in a row. Nothing to be anxious about. Plus you get time to heal. Play your cards right and you could be Pokémon champion," I remember those words "You could be Pokémon Champion" That's what he said to me, the day we met. He talked about how I seemed capable of handling myself with my Pokémon.

"That's big of you to say, well for someone who is a former Champion that is," The boy who spoke up seemed so full of himself, he seemed like an Ace Trainer. Though he didn't match the requirements for it. He did not wear red and white and he certainly did not have green hair. Instead he wore a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. Simple and formal, the way a trainer was to dress for the Pokémon League. His hair matched his outfit quite well. He had snow white hair with a part died black. This matched him almost too well. "You got beaten by a 16 year old, how unrealistic, you let her win, didn't you Stone?"

I looked at Steven, almost expecting an answer, perhaps more than that brat wanted it. I only saw him shake his head. "I wouldn't assume those things. Ms. May and I are merely colleagues, and before that battle, acquaintances,"

 _Ouch. That hurt._

"Anyway I fought as hard as I could have. Now if you may excuse us. We are late," Steven turned and began to walk away, I can only imagine he was pleased with the turnout of that discussion.

"That's all you think? You are a liar Steven Stone, a damn liar," Damn it, my anger got the best of me. I tried so hard but the words came out naturally. Almost as if I had been planning this to happen.

I saw him turn around and face me, he seemed serious, too serious for my own liking. "May, you're being ridiculous. Of course that's not all I think. You are a good trainer, amazing even,"

 _I swear this guy is asking for a punch in the gut right now_

"R-right. I apologise. I didn't mean to speak out. I mean, I didn't mean to say that, I mean-" The words no longer came out when I felt a sudden warmth in my hands. Steven smiled at me leaning in closer to my face. His grip on my hand became harder as he walked away with me trailing behind. I felt nails ad iron digging into my skin as we entered Drake's room. He turned around and released my hands, which now had nail marks no thanks to him.

"Something is wrong, isn't it May?" I shook my head, avoiding eye contact with him. "You can talk to me," I shook my head once more, trying to get him to understand I didn't want him to know. "Please?" He lifted my head up with his Stone - cold hands. I felt my eyes tearing up right before him, I saw his blue eyes staring into mine.

I had no other option. My mind was arguing with itself while I had no time to spare. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek as I tried to answer. "I. . .I am fine," That's it. My mind made itself up. I couldn't tell him. Not now. Everything must be utter chaos for hi. He can't deal with me, I can't bs his burden. "I am sorry. Let's head in, 'Kay?" I plastered on my best smiling, wiping the tears away. He looked shocked, but he smiled and nodded before scanning his Trainer ID card and opening the door.

 _ **BEEP**_ _. WELCOME, MR. STONE._ _ **BEEP BEEP.**_

The door opened, Steven crossed his arms and shook his head looking at the machine. "I wish they didn't program it so that I am referred to as 'Mr. Stone'" He smiled and looked at me, "Don't you think so May?" _Typical. Acting like nothing happened. How classy_. I nodded in simply nodded in reply, trying to avoid any other means of emotion.

 _I told you._

 _I was about to snap._

I followed Steven through the glass doors and over the iron bridge through doors of pure steel. The Champion's room. It's quite hilarious that it's as small as it is. I like it though. I have to sit in his room all day soon, when all the contracts are signed and all the paperwork is done. It seems like too much effort. I really wated to be the most laziest champion in the whole world, wouldn't that be fun and exciting?

I don't think I could emphasise how much I wanted that room to be empty, but no. There were exacty 4 other people sitting at the round, steel table. Sidney and Drake sat on he left side, while Pheobe and Glacia sat on the right. There were two epty chairs which sat between the 4. Steven walke over and sat in his chair, which was next to Sidney. Before I knew it, all 5 of them were staring at me. I hurried over to the table and sat down next to Pheobe who seemed to be smiling at Steven and I.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER**_

 _Just a few more hours of this nightmare_

I constantly reminded myself that. Reassuring my thoughtless spirit that this would be over with soon. I looked next to me where I saw the amount of things left on the agenda for today, all written down on a piece of paper, underneath Steven's hand. Steven looked at me and smiled as he continued to talk.

 _Oh Arceus. Help me._

 _ **A FEW MORE HOURS LATER**_

"And lastly for today, the Hoenn Leader Gala. Has everyone done their parts?" Steven looked at Sidney curiously.

"I got all the equipment we'll be needin' it's gonna be fine Champ," Sidney said. The man rested his head on his hand, I could see he was also bored of this so called "meeting".

"Good to hear. Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiled "Everyone is invited, Steven!"

"Fantastic, Galcia?"

"All the decorations are ready to go,"

"Amazing, Drake?"

"I got all all the staff ready to go for the night,"

"More than perfect. Now then," Steven diverted his gaze to me expectantly. "May, do you know how to dance?"

My eyes widened at the sudden question.

 _He doesn't expect me to attend this stupid thing does he?!_

 _I can't go._

 _I really can't._

 _I don't think I could handle it, I am pretty sure that if I attended everything would fall apart quicker then it came together._

"I do not know how to dance,"

"Well, if you remember my friend Wallace, he has agreed to help you tomorrow morning,"

 _TOMORROW?! HAS THIS GUY LOST HIS BLOODY DEOXYS?! I CAN'T SPARE TOMORROW, OF ALL DAYS!_

"Much appreciated. I assume I will have to go to Sootopolis City?"

"Your assumption is correct. He'll be waiting for you at the Gym,"

"If you can, tell Wallace I said 'Thank You' it's so generous of him to help,"

 _Oh god. I have to spend probably hours with Wallace. He'll spend all bloody day talking about his Milotic, I bet you._

Steven smiled. "I will pass on the message. And with that, the meeing is over. I thank you all for attending,"

I was the first to get up, walk out and leave. No way I could stay in there for too much longer. I checked my PokèNav Plus.

 ** _2:55 PM_**

Thank Arceus we got out early. I can make it to Rustboro City in time. I looked in my bag and found my old Eon Flute that Steven had given me back at the Cave of Origin. I use it occasionally, but this time. It will help me.

 _ **To be continued. . .**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So how did you enjoy the chapter? I apologise the actual meeting was rushed. I couldn't think on how to elaborate, so I wrote down what I thought I would hear if this discussion actually happened. So I originally was going to make the actual meeting the next chapter, and I was going to call this chapter "The Arrival" but I had a change of heart. So next time will be a deeper look into why May cannot sleep. She says something is keeping her awake. I won't give anything away but that. Trust me, next chapter will be something to take in seriously._

 _Fun Fact: The boy that spoke out against Steven was actually an OC of mine I call "Iro" someway down the line, I might introduce his sister but that is for me to decide._

 _Until next time. . ._


	3. Chapter 3: The Calling Memories

_**Author's Note**_

 _I like the way last chapter went. It was nice, though I kinda regret rushing the end. I could've elaborated, but I guess I was rushing to get it out on that day but yeah. ^w^_

 _One more thing, I just want to point out that his chapter is a flashback, two seperate flashbacks. So this is how it works:_

 _Flashback in Hoenn_

 _More of le flashbacks in Hoenn_

 _ANOTHER flashback in Hoenn_

 _Flashback in Johto_

 _Present_

 _So that's just for those who were curious. Anyways ONTO THE CHAPTER!_

 **One year ago. . .**

 **GRANITE CAVE, DEWFORD**

"My name is Steven Stone, though I guess you already knew that. I am interested in rare stones and rocks so I travel here and there,"

"I see, well Mr Stone, I have a letter for you from Mr Stone of the Devon Corporation," I can't help but giggle at how that sentence came out, but I guess my 'acquaintance' here did not. He seemed very unamused, he must be mistaken for Mr Stone all the time! The silvered haired man took the letter from my grasp, I couldn't help but look at him, he just seemed so. . .attractive. It was like a a Venomoth to a light; of course I was the Venomoth.

"Tsk," Steven looked up to me, and met my eyes with a cold steel-like glare. "I must apologise for my father, he doesn't bother to do things by himself, but to get you to do it for him, and yet you don't even work at my father's corporation; this is undeniably unforgivable on his part. To get such a small girl to do something like this, it must have been hard,"

My head tilted in confusion, was he saying that because I was a girl, I couldn't handle it?! Wow. I thought Brendan was bad.

"Nevertheless, you have potential for sure. You could become Champion, anything is possible after all," The man smiled, the way his emotions changed, from annoyed to helpful, was this normal for him? Possibly. . .of course I knew nothing about my good friend here. "Anyway, I must give you something in return,"

"Tha-That isn't at all necessa-"

"Nonsense child, you will accept what I have to give you,"

"My name isn't child; it's May,"

"I see, I apologise May," Steven gave a small bow, placing his right hand on his chest. As he regained his original posture, he pulled out a disc shaped object and held it out to me. "This TM contains my favourite move, Steel Wing, I hope you will put it to good use May,"

My hands trembled taking the TM from him, I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking it. "Are you sure that I should be given this Mr. Stone?" I looked up; he wasn't there.

"Of course, and my name is Steven, not Mr. Stone. It was a pleasure to meet you May, may our paths cross again!" The man stood near the exit, before I could turn to run after him, he had already used an escape rope and left.

"Damn, well. Um, there goes another pretty face. Am I right?" I looked back towards the painting Steven was examining before. "I am talking to air. I am still doing it. Shit."

 **8 Months Ago. . .**

 **SOOTOPOLIS CITY, CAVE OF ORIGIN**

"I. . .I can't do it, I can't, I can't," Everything, everything I had tried so hard to keep down was coming up, all my emotions, all my memories, everything. Could this be a repeat? If I fail. . .if I fail, all of Hoenn will suffer from my actions. Why did I have to do this?! I fell, down and down, it felt endless, like I was falling through a void of nothing. All that I heard was a bang as my head hit the concrete. Why though? Why me? Wallace could easily do this, after all he was a Sootopolian, one from a strong blood line at that.

"Well, our saviour has fallen. We're doomed. Steven why did you let her do this?" Wallace kept one hand softly perched on his hip. I shot him a single death glare, nothing more, I can admit, if the world did flood, I feel it would be a happier place without Wallace. It will definitely be more happier, one less flamboyant man on this earth.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen! Hell, I would give anything to make sure that May didn't have to be caught in this! She doesn't deserve it!" All I saw was Steven's legs in front of my eyes. I only heard his voice, I felt those hands of his on my bare arms, his steel rings shooting cold feelings through my arms.

"She's too young Steven! You need to understand that this girl, cannot help us!"

"You are wrong Wallace! I believe in her! She **can** do it!"

"You place your trust in the wrong people,"

I couldn't take it, this conversation, it was too dark. I rolled to shake Steven's hands off, I pushed myself off the smooth cement and got up on my two feet. "Let me in,"

"Child, you are courageous, that's for sure, but you cannot handle this," Replied the blue haired man, I just rolled my eyes in reply as I walked forward towards the door of the cave. I turned to look back, I saw a smile, eyes of faith and trust looking at me from Steven; Wallace gave me cold eyes, as if he knew I couldn't do it. I would move mountains to prove Wallace wrong.

"Wallace? My name isn't child; it's May," The doors closed, shutting the two men out of my eyesight. I turned to look around at a hall of lights and earth. The ground slightly vibrating here and there.

"There she goes, happy now? She is going to die, trying to save the world; though it's already doomed,"

 **2 Hours Later**

The doors opened again, the fear in Brendan's eyes, the happiness in Steven's, the sense of surprise from Wallace. I held out a single Premier Ball, the last ball I had left in my bag, Steven walked closer to me and ruffled my hair with his cold hands. "It's in here, the ancient Pokèmon, Kyogre," That's all I could say before I got tackled by Brendan.

"May, I am so glad your okay," The tight squeeze the boy had given cut off half of my air supply, no doubt I had to push him off before I suffocated in the embrace. He regained his usual lazy posture, brushing off his shirt as a light blush covered his face "I mean, I was worried, y'know? Because we're friends. . ."

"Yeah, suuure," When those two singular words left my mouth his blush grew bigger and redder. I walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Happy?" The boy covered his face in embarrassment as I turned around to face Wallace, who was clapping slowly at me.

"That was a good show May, a good good show,"

"Gee, thanks,"

"I mean it, I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong. I apologise for my actions and words earlier,"

"Much appreciated,"

I turned around to look for Steven, expecting some small words of wisdom, followed by a reference to rocks. My hopes were shattered as I turned to see he wasn't there, in fact I saw him just leave the area.

 **7 Months Ago. . .**

 **MOSSDEEP CITY, POKèMON CENTRE**

I haven't seen Mr. Stone in a while, in fact not since I became the champion have we talked; not like he ever wanted to get a coffee or something, he was very much only interested in stones and his Pokémon. My heart was pounding, I could feel my throat closing as I walked up to his front door. I knew he was never really home, in fact he even told me once, but he said I was always welcome.

I raised my hand, clenched it together in a fist and slowly pushed it against the door. It took 2 sets of 5 knocks until I heard something inside. I took a step back and stood in a formal posture. The door opened, Steven stood there, almost annoyed at first but that expression didn't last for long, since I knew he was surprised to see me.

"Sorry to bother you, Steven,"

"No no no, it's fine, it's fine," He sounded a bit strange to me, was that maybe because of the time we have spent apart? No, he wasn't acting all gentlemanly but I couldn't balame him, his neck scarf was done up wrong, his vest was half way open, he also got coffee on his blouse. My guess, he fell asleep. "Please May, come in," He stood to the side and opened the door wider to allow me through. I stepped in and looked around, nothing had changed.

"I apologise for the mess, I wasn't expecting you,"

"And for that, I apologise. But it had been some time since we last talked,"

"Well, of course. We no longer need to, right? Team Aqua has been dealt with, same goes for Team Magma. Kyogre is no longer a threat to Hoenn, thanks to you of course. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, not really. . .I always just assumed tha-"

"We would talk again? Is that correct? May, you know that I am busy, and same goes for you. Being Champion isn't easy, if it's emotional support, you know I am behind you," He sat down at the table, gesturing to the seat across from him. I took a seat looking into hs Steel-like eyes. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

". . ."

"Is it about Kyogre?"

". . ."

"Team Aqua?"

". . ."

"Being Champion?"

". . ."

"Our relationship?"

". . .?!"

"Got it, didn't I?"

I nodded, in defeat. Was it that obvious? Well of course, I went from Littleroot all the way to Mossdeep just to see Steven, that says something, doesn't it?

"My intuition is always correct. If something about us is bothering you, you should say it. Believe me, I have heard a good amount of information from a variety of people. Nothing you can say will bother me."

I stood up and walked over to him, and ruffled his hair like he always did to me. I couldn't help but lean in, and press my lips against his. I couldn't tell if he enjoyed it or not, I would rather not know but out of fright I broke the contact between us and ran out of the door.

 _"What did I do?"_

 **9 Years Ago. . .**

 **JOHTO, OLIVINE CITY**

"MAAAAAAAAAAY,"

Such a bright glaring light was seeping into my eyes, it hurt so much, I couldn't take it. My eyes fluttered open allowing myself to adjust to the brightness of the sun. There I saw her, standing there beside my bed. "What are you doing here?" I managed to mumble at the girl.

"Don't be like that~ C'mon let's go swimming~" I felt my hand being pulled wih a tight grip, the bed covers rolled off as she pulled me out of bed.

"Kera!"

"C'MON~"

When I finally got her to allow me to get changed and stop pulling me everywhere, we finally sat down and ate. The breakfast that mother cooked up was delicious, it was a local Kalos breakfast that she got over the internet.

 **OLIVINE CITY CLOSEST TO A TROPICAL STORM. EXPECT STRONG WIND AND RAIN DUE IN THE NEXT WEEK.**

 **Brought to you by the Weather Institution in Hoenn, Hoenn, the place you want to be, when you don't want to be.**

"Kera, we shouldn't go swimming today, I don't feel up to it,"

"May. May. Helllooooo? May in there?"

"I am serious,"

"So am I. It's okay, remember my sister? Jasmine? She'll be supervising us!"

"I guess. . ."

Mother took both of our plates back up to the kitchen, we waited a while just hanging around the house playing with a Taillow Father sent over. The clock stroke 11AM with 11 annoying _BANGS_ we packed up.

"Ready?"

"Sure, what harm can it do?"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT MAY!"

"Too loud. . ."

"Sorry~"

 **1 Hour Later**

The dark clouds engulfed the sky. The rain started to take over Olivine. The light from Amphy grew stronger as Jasmine excused herself to go check up on the Ampharos. Kera still wanted to stay in the ocean, I had no choice but to stay in with her, I waited closer to the shore as the rain grew heavier and heavier splashing loudly at the ocean's angry form. The sea grew rough, waves after waves rolled at my feet, growing stronger with force one by one. At the corner of my eye I saw her, struggling to make it back to shore, going further and further out to sea. The look I could barely make out was terrifying. I could tell she was fearing for her life, and I couldn't do anything, just watch, and watch as wave after wave engulfed her now lifeless body. I couldn't take it, my Pokègear rang, I couldn't answer. My vision was fading ot thanks to the rain, but I didn't blink, I kept my eyes fixated on the sea, on the murderous sea. No tears ran, no emotions, no guilt, no nothing. Behind me the brunette teenager stood, her face streaming with tears, crying into the storm that took away her little sister's life. I felt a warm embrace, as the Steel trainer wrapped her arms around me, crying into my head.

 _"I'm Sorry,"_

The only words that got through the loud raging screams of wind. That only made her cry harder, and harder, and harder.

 _"It's_ _ **my**_ _fault,"_

Those words were the only things that ran through my head. I wanted to walk into the ocean, and allow it to take my life, but the older girl behind me dragged me up to a pole that stuck firmly into the ground, I could see her mouth mimicking the words 'Don't let go' but that was easier said than done. Jasmine sent out her Steelix and it took both myself and Jasmine into the gym, which was made out of steel. There, Jasmine kept crying, hut she seemed so worried about me than she was about herself. I kept saying those words. . .

 _"I'm Sorry,"_

 _"It's my fault,"_

 **Present. . .**

 **RUSTBORO CITY, ROXANNE'S GYM**

"THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The girl looked so confused, she took me within her arms, hugging me, much like Brendan did.

"IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!"

"It is you silly Cradily!" She let go and looked me in the eyes. "You'll be okay, Mr. Stone will be of service to help you with this without interfering with your personal life. I have already talked it over with him, and he has arranged you to go to a meeting after next week on Monday, the night after the Hoenn Gala, is that alright?"

I smiled bigger than Roxanne could've ever imagined. "YES! Thank you Roxanne!"

The girl giggled ad smiled back at me "It's fine, but might I ask, what is with you and Steel-Type trainers?"

"Good question. . ."

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


End file.
